<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And I OOP! by lysegericaciddiethylamide3254789</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828236">And I OOP!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysegericaciddiethylamide3254789/pseuds/lysegericaciddiethylamide3254789'>lysegericaciddiethylamide3254789</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apocalypse, Beholding Avatar Powers (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysegericaciddiethylamide3254789/pseuds/lysegericaciddiethylamide3254789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically martin being super impressed and lowkey turned on by Jon killing NotSasha with his eye powers in episode 165.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And I OOP!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well I guess I'm writing fanfics now. This is definitely a first for me. Missing my otps so I'm writing this at 3am cuz I miss them.</p><p> </p><p>coltinthecave on tumblr :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon really wanted to move through the strangers domain without having to encounter NotSasha. It brought back those painful memories of how things were before he had essentially doomed the whole world to an eternity of fear and suffering. All this was because of him. Not a day had gone by that he had not deeply regretted his past actions and behavior towards his assistants. Two of whom were dead because of him. It just wasn't fair. They never deserved any of it. If only there was a way to turn back time and change things; if only he hadn't been so suspicious of his friends, if only he had been nicer to Tim and Martin- especially Martin, if only he had valued the person who had genuinely cared about him and had confided in them, if only he had trusted them instead of taking them for granted and pushing them away, if only he had seen through Elias plans none of this would have happened.</p><p>But when that thing that killed her- NotSasha, talked about the real Sasha's death it unleashed something within him. Before he was content to ignore everything and lead Martin out of this place but that last jab at him did him in. How dare it talk like that about Sasha. She had died trying to save them. It was bad enough that they had completely forgotten about her and hadn't even noticed that she had been replaced. It didn't have to rub it in like that by proudly narrating how painful Sasha's death was for her and how much it had relished Sasha's screams; all while the beholding made him experience her pain and feel her suffering during her very last moments. It was all too much and sent him tipping over the edge. Rage like he had never felt before surged though him. At that moment he wanted nothing more that for that thing to pay for what it had done to Sasha. He wanted revenge.</p><p>"Ceaseless watcher, turn your gaze upon this wretched thing."</p><p>And just like that it was gone. He killed it. He had just used the powers bestowed upon him by the beholding to kill someone or rather something. And it had felt so right. Now that his murderous rage had died down, relief set in which quickly turned into shame when the reality of what he had just done (that too right in front of Martin) finally sank in. He really had turned into a monster, a proper evil one that kills people. Martin will be so disappointed in him, that is if he's not outright scared of him. Either way Jon can't blame him. After what he's just done Martin will no longer want to be with someone like him. How could you expect someone to love a monster?</p><p>"Whoah! What was that?! You completely obliterated that thing. You... you SMOTE her!"</p><p>This next sentence caught Jon by surprise. Martin didn't seem scared at all. He sounded..... impressed. REALLY impressed, and even a bit excited. Jon was definitely not expecting that. Well to be honest neither had Martin. Before, when that woman had complained about Jon using his powers on her he didn't know exactly how to feel about the whole thing. It was wrong of him to make that poor stranger relive such a traumatic experience when she had just barely gotten over it enough to live a somewhat normal life; there was no doubt about that. But now that he was getting to see Jon use his powers first hand, he couldn’t help but feel lowkey turned on. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>